Wannabe Avenger
by GreatlyKacey
Summary: Keira Emery has powers. So what does she want to do? Join the Avengers obviously! She slowly works her way into the group when a new threat arises. (Keira is pansexual, so she could have romance with anyone) (I wrote this because I couldn't find a fanfiction with what i wanted, so I wrote it myself)


Tony Stark paused his movie, an annoying tapping making it hard to watch. He stoop up from the couch and dusted off the popcorn bits from his clothes. Once satisfied with his appearance, he started to walk around the room, trying to find the source of the sound. He paused by a window, where a bird was continuously pecking at the glass. Hoping to shoo it away, he flicked his hands at it. That seemed to do the trick, as it flew off. Tony turned to return back to the couch. He jumped mid stride as a horrible screeching sound echoed around the previously silent room. Whipping around, wondering how a bird could possibly make that sound, he found that it wasn't the bird. There was a sleek black cat sitting on the window sill, scratching the window. A shocked look appeared on the mans face. How did a cat get 30 stories up? He backed away before spinning around and running out of the room to get his suit.

"Jarvis? Scan the cat."

"I see no cat sir, but there seems to be a pterodactyl outside."

"WHAT THE FU-"

A loud crash interrupted him, which could only be the shapeshifter.

"Ow, I really didn't want to do that." A feminine sounding voice exclaimed.

He stopped and turned around. "Jarvis, get the suit for me, but keep it on standby." he whispered before walking back towards the commotion.

He boldly stepped back into the room. A very short girl with bright blue and green hair and pale skin was picking herself up off the ground. "Who're you?" He asked, sounding confident and sassy.

She looked up, a huge grin appearing on her face. "Keira! Im sorry about the window, I just really wanted to talk to you."

"You could've made an appointment."

"The front desk thought I was just some teenage fangirl! They completely dismissed me!" She made some extravagant hand gestures to go with her annoyed tone.

"What is it? Do you have powers? I'm assuming you're a shapeshifter."

Keira smiled again. "Yup! I'm a shapeshifter, but i have other powers too, like, i'm extremely durable, and I can speak any language. That includes talking to animals." Her grin got wider with every sentence.

"Thats all very neat, but why have you broken into my house?" Tony did not understand this girl's motives at all.

'OH YEAH! I was wondering if I could be an avenger? That would be so~ cool, and I think Id be a great addition to the team! I feel my powers would come in handy, and if you could teach me to fight i'd be even more helpfu-"

He interrupted her. "I'm not the one who makes those decisions. I could get you S.H.E.I.L.D's card, if you want. We don't really have a need for a new avenger at the moment, seeing as there are no threats at the moment. We did already defeat loki." He pauses to give a confident smirk. "But it's always good to have tabs on people with powers. Follow me. Jarvis, call in someone for that window." He beckoned for her to follow.

Keira squealed in response. "Thank you so much for considering it Mr. Stark! I watched you all on the news, and I thought, hey! I have powers, maybe I should come out of hiding and help out. And the more I heard people talking about how amazing you are, the more I wanted to be a part of this. You're definitely a favourite." She rambled on as she followed Tony through the tower.

He stopped at a table with various cards on it. Looking over them, he replied "I'm pretty sure I knew that already." Tony thought about what he was doing. Giving a potential threat S.H.E.I.L.D's information? Finally finding the right card, he spun around, offering it to her. He crossed his arms, watching. as she gratefully took it, her eyes reading over it in excitement. Tony really doubted Keira was a threat; she looks almost completely harmless. She's also pretty cute. He scanned his eyes down her curvy body. She's short, but really packing. He brought his eyes back up to find her looking at him with a slight blush. Oops.

Dropping his arms, he asked "Is that it?"

"Where's everyone else?"

"Banner's in the lab. Everyone else is training or in their rooms doing whatever." He shrugged.

"Oh. Ok then. Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around his waist, being too short to bring her arms up around his neck. She must be about 5'3". Realizing he hadn't moved, he slowly wrapped his arms around her as well. Her chest was being pushed up against his stomach, which he quite liked. He heard a faint sigh as she snuggled into the hug.

Tony chuckled awkwardly. "It wasn't that big of a deal. I'm starting to think you only came here to hug me." He took on his normal confident attitude as she quickly pulled away.

"Sorry" Keira's face was quite red now. "Well, I'll be going now. If you don't mind, I'll take the window."

This earned a large laugh, "Of course not."

Tony followed her back to the window, where she recited the information on the card he gave her, making sure it was up to date. "Make sure to give them all your information. I doubt you'll make the team right away, but as soon as we need some help, I'll have them call you first." Keira was very happy to hear this, her grin taking up nearly half her face.

"See you then," she giggled, before giving a quick wave and turning into a bird and flying away.

Tony waved back as she flew away. That certainly was a weird experience, but the nice kind of weird. It was a good change, and he hoped he would be seeing more of her.

* * *

 **I know this was really bad. Im sorry, I wanted to start off in third person, and I'm not very good at it. The rest will be much better, I promise. If this gets popular i'll come back and redo everything so its perfect. Just stick with the story, you'll love it. :)**


End file.
